Crystal Chrysanthemum
by mason382
Summary: PPG in Wonderland (Blue Story) Bubbles is sent down into the world of wonder. Scared, alone she's found in a garden full of larger than life flowers! When they ask Bubbles for her name she realizes she has no memories prior to awaking in the garden. She must face her fears as she wonders through the land, looking for the Diamond Council for answers. God's Speed.
1. Chapter 1

Beep…beep…beep

'_Where am I?_'

Beep…beep…beep

'_Ugh my head hurts_'

"Bubbles! Stay with us!"

Beep…beep…beep

'_Huh_'

Beep…beep…beep

'_Buttercup? What's wrong?..._'

Beep…beep…beep

**-Powerpuff Girls in Wonderland-**

**Blue Story**

"Wow she sure is strange one?"

"Do you think she's a diamond, maybe she's just lost?"

"What should we do with her?"

Bubbles laid on the soft mossy ground. The light moisture starting to cool her skin. Starting to regain conscience by the noise of people talking. Her eyes opened to reveal her brilliant baby blue shade. Adjusting to the light showed more than she could imagine. Flowers surrounded her, but not just flowers. They were larger life size! Either the world got a lot bigger or, more likely, she got a lot smaller.

"Wha-what? Where am I?!" She yelped, surprised by her surroundings. Looking around large grass blades surrounded her, giant rocks painted the landscape, there was crystalized dew forming on the grass blades. The organic growth and swirl gave a dream like feel.

A pink peony lightly placed her arm like leaf on Bubbles shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Oh look ladies, the dear is awake!" the pink peony cooed. "Now, now, now dear. Where in the world did you come from? Who are you? Why are you here?" She loomed over Bubbles, at least 6 feet taller. The peony's blade covered her entire shoulder. Bubbles was starting to question how in the world a flower could manipulate its leaf blade as if it's an arm. It does not have any bones or muscles.

Bubbles looked bewildered. '_How is this flower talking to me, oh god, I've lost it, I'm crazy aren't I', she thought_. 'No it has to be a dream and all I have to do is pinch myself right?'

Bubbles started to pinch herself. At first she pinched her arm. Looked around, '_Nope still here, maybe if I pinched harder_…' She grabbed some loose skin near her ribcage and gave it a good squeezed. '_OW OW OKAY OKAY_!' Bubbles sighed in defeat.

"Good heavens Miss Peony! You are being quite rude to our guest, bombarding her with questions and such." Suddenly a large ruby red rose emerged from the crowds of flowers. Bubbles looked up at the majestic flower. She had a more graceful air to her, like an elegant royal lady. "Look the dear is starting to hurt herself."

'_Nope, not waking up_.' Bubbles declared inside her mind which she is starting to doubt its sanity. '_Great it's either I'm in a whole different world or I've lost my mind._'

"Excuse my dearie!" The rose politely rose her voice at Bubbles.

"Ah-h Yes?" Bubbles stammered.

"Might you grace us with your name darling?"

"Oh yes! It's uh…uh um, oh dear I can't think of it…" Bubbles looked down confused. "Oh man, I feel like I've lost my mind…"

"Oh dear you've lost your mind?!" The rose taken aback by Bubbles statement. "Well what does it look like? Maybe it's somewhere in the garden." The rose started to frantically look around. "Daffy, Peony, Marigold, please help this lovely little blossom out."

"Blossom? Wait BLOSSOM! I know that word." Bubbles started to look around as if the answer is hiding around the large blades of grass.

"Is that your name honey?" Asked the curious Marigold.

"No…but" Bubbles clutched her chest, she didn't know why but she knew that word held some sort of deep meaning in her heart. "Where am I?"

"Why you precious little thing! You're in the magnificent Garden of the Diamond Legion. I am Lady Rose and these are the misses of the garden!" Lady rose explained.

"I wonder how I got here…" Bubbles looked to the ground confused and scared.

"Maybe she should ask help from the Diamond Council?" whispered the flowers," I'm sure they would take pity on this poor thing."

"But what kind of thing is she?"

"Would the council even look at her, I mean, look at that shade of blue!"

"Is she a weed?"

"A weed in our midst?!"

'_Thing…weed_?' Bubbles looked at all the flowers. The all lowered their gaze at her, as if she was the worst sight to be seen.

"Ladies! Lady Rose interrupted, We must focus on helping her! Weed or not we are the Flowers of the Diamond, we have to show her the same kindness that out lost princess would show us!"

"Uhhh" Bubbles interrupted. "If this council that you're talking about can help me remember anything, then I would be more than grateful if you guided me there…"

"Oh you precious little thing, I love dolls like you!"

"Okay darling" Lady Rose began. "All you got to do is follow this path way, keep to the red bricked side my dear, do remember. Follow that path until you reach the Mr. Caterpillar. Ask him for the mushroom and for directions to the Council! Remember to be courteous and use your manners! He should show you the way to the bottle where you will ride down a stream and end up at the 'Edge'. Please do take the time to tidy up and then eat the piece of mushroom you gained from Mr. Caterpillar. After that you will have to find your way through the diamond maze. Do not doubt yourself or else you will be lost! Reaching the end of the diamond maze, just go straight and you will find the Crystal Castle. Be wary darling, for if you lose your way you will be lost forever!"

Lady Rose looked down at little Bubbles, she was at least 6 feet taller than her. Bubbles was in a baby blue dress with a white apron tied around her tiny waist. She had dirt stained striped stocking and muddy black Mary Janes. (Your basic Alice in Wonderland outfit).

"Here you are" Lady Rose handed Bubbles a necklace with a blue crystal attached. "It was given to me by our late princess, may its light guide you through your journey."

"It's beautiful… are you sure you want to give it to me?" Bubble gasped at the soft glow the crystal gave. When it touched her hand it made her feel reassured. She held it close to her chest.

"I'll treasure it!" Bubbles looked at Lady Rose, determined.

"Thank you ladies!" Bubbles shouted as she walked towards the red brick path.

"Good luck darling and May the Crystal Light be in your favor!" Shouted the Flowers of the Diamond Legion.

Beep….beep…beep

"I hope the specter sisters don't get her."

Beep….beep…beep

"Maybe the Knight of Thorns won't be patrolling"

Beep…beep…beep

"I hope she doesn't lose her way"

Beep….beep….beep

"God speed little flower"

Beep…beep…beep

Gods speed.

.

..

…

ep…

eep…

Beep…

'BUBBLES!'

Beep…

'OPEN YOUR EYES'

Beep…

'PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US'

Beep…

'PLEASE….'

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….


	2. Chapter 2

**In the city of Townsville-**

"BUBBLES!"

**-There is trouble-**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER"

**-Seems like one little Powerpuff-**

"BUBBLES! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

**-Has fallen-**

"Oh me, oh my? Looks like little Bubbles has popped"

**-To Him.**

**||-Powerpuff Girls in Wonderland-||**

**|Blue's Story|**

"Follow the red path… sounds easy enough" Bubbles said aloud to herself. Presented in front of her was a ruby red stained brick path. As she walked through the large grass blades started to obscure the path. It subtly grew darker as the foliage grew denser. Through the path she saw lady bugs the size of dogs flying by.

'_I bet I could get there faster if I rode one.'_

She held her hand out. The sky was blue, the clouds were white, and the grass was green. But the color was more vivid, the sky had swirls of purple with shimmering lights. The clouds not only had a fluffy white appearance but had silver and gold lining weaving through them. The grass blades had the audacious green with beautiful crystals of dew adorning them that created rainbows as light passed through them.

'_It feels like I'm in some sort of fairytale. Ha, wouldn't that be nice. Maybe I'm some princess and a prince will come and rescue me. Ha-ha, maybe in my dreams…'_

As little Bubbles walked down the brick rode she came upon a peculiar praying mantis. He was a normal praying mantis if it wasn't for his size or the fact that he was wearing a black suit jacket with a light blue waist coast and a sliver tie with a diamond pin in the middle. He was trotting about looking around, mumbling "Fred, oh dearest Fred, where have you gone dearest brother?"

'_I would rather avoid him…'_

Bubbles looked around for an alternate route. She could weave through the blades of grass except there was a chance she get lost. Lady Rose explicitly said to stay with the red path. Bubbles looked off into the dense grass field, 'Maybe if I went off it for a little bit wouldn't be so bad…'

"OH! You girl!" The mantis spotted Bubbles and started towards her with his spiny legs.

'_Eep, looks like I lost my chance, darn.'_

As he moved towards her she took in all of his physical features. The way his triangle face poised on his elongated thorax that was covered with a lime green exoskeleton.

"Have you seen my brother Fred? He's this tall" The mantis held out his claw that was bent into its prayer position out to show his brother was only slightly shorter than him. Bubbles took note of the tiny spines that adorn his claw. "And his skin is browner than mine and he's missing his right claw."

Bubbles gazed into his obsidian compound eyes. It made her feel like he was scanning her entirely. Then she noticed he had three eyes in the middle that were completely focused on her. The very middle eye was a startling light blue.

"Um, sorry sir I haven't. I'm new to this area…Sorry I couldn't be more use to you…" Bubbles replied.

"Oh do not fret poor dear, I'm sure my brother cannot be far."

Suddenly he jerked his head to the right.

"Sorry for troubling you. Best of luck, God's speed love!" And the Mantis sped off somewhere into the blades of grass.

Bubbles let out a sigh of relief, even if he was well-mannered those eyes unsettled her.

Bubbles continued on her track.

'Follow the red brick trail, then meet Mr. Caterpillar… hope he looks a little less creepy' Bubbles thought as she shuddered. 'Must be on my way.'

As Bubbles continued on she was met with another obstacle. Ants where marching across the path. There was no way around it since they were slicing through the path perpendicular. As Bubbles mover close to the Ants she notices they were all carrying crumbs of bread.

'I wonder where they got the bread…'

GROWL

'Uhhhhh looks like I'm hungry' Bubbles held her stomach as it continued to growl. 'I wonder if I can grab a tiny piece from them…. No that's a bad idea. Maybe I could go where they came from… No I need to stay on the path. But it's not like I can move further with them in my way.'

Bubbles moved towards the ants.

"Um excuse me!" Bubbles shouted. But none of the ants paid any attention to her.

"Excuse me!" Bubbles tried again but to no avail.

"HEY!" Bubbles screamed. One ant looked her way with his huge compound eyes for a second. Then continued on.

'This isn't working…'

He stomach growled again.

'ughhhhhhhhhh. What should I do'

Suddenly Bubbles hears a scream from behind. She looked to see a brown one clawed praying mantis running from the green mantis from earlier. They were charging straight for her!

"DEAREST BROTHER WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM YOUR FATE?!" Shouted the green mantis with laughter and glee.

"PLEASE BROTHER! LET ME BE!" Cried the brown mantis.

They were charging and didn't seem like they would stop. Bubbles just stared at them, at the last second she gained her senses and jumped to the side. Barely making before the brown mantis thrashed into the marching line of ants. He clawed one ant by the joint between the head and the alitrunk and threw it at his brother. The green brother clenched the poor ant in its mouth breaking the joint which allowed the ant head to roll down. The brown ant kept on trying to throw ants in the way of the green mantis.

"WHY BROTHER WHY?"

As the brown mantis tried to escape one of the ants who he grabbed snagged at his leg thus causing him to fall.

"You see dearest brother, I hold no ill will to thee. In fact I love thee to greater extent which you can never imagine." Softly spoke the green mantis as he approached the brown mantis. "I'm doing this because I love you."

The Green mantis grabbed the brown mantises other leg. With a loud snap he broke it between his claws.

"STOP BROTHER PLEASE! IT HURTS! AHH!"

The brown mantis tried to parry him away with his only claw.

"It's because I love you so much that I want us to be closer"

Snap.

He broke off his only claw.

"So dearest brother of mine…

…Hehe…

**I'm going to eat you**…"

His brother started to scream frantically. Begging for mercy and pity from his brother.

"NO **NO** I DON'T WANT THIS BROTHER! **I DON'T LIKE THIS**!"

The green mantis started to break the last of his limbs off. Every snap of a limb followed a scream of agony.

"PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE**"

He started down his thorax and lightly set his mouth upon it.

The brown mantis spotted Bubbles cowering on the ground.

"YOU THERE! PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed to Bubbles. "PLEASE HELP ME! **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

She could hear the crack in his throat as he continued to plea for his life. Bubbles heard his thirst for life. But what could she do? She wasn't a superhero. She was just a girl.

"PLEASE STOP HIM! PLEASE! **PLEASE**!"

Bubbles saw his middle eye. It was a light brown with golden flecks. It screamed louder than his voice ever could. It showed only fear. Bubbles couldn't move from her spot or look away from his eye.

Then it happened.

**CRACK**

His eye went blank. There was no screaming. There was no struggle.

There was nothing.

"Thank you brother for this delicious meal." Spoke the green mantis.

Bubbles eyes were glued on his lifeless corpse. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She just couldn't.

Was she still breathing? Was time still ticking? Was the blood in her veins still pulsing?

The ants continued their march forward.

The Mantis continued to eat. Every few seconds she could hear the crack of the exoskeleton breaking. And snap of a joint breaking. And the gulp of his bites he took. The gnashing of the teeth.

Even with all these noises all Bubbles could hear was the cries for help and mercy.

When he finished his meal, straightening his tie, he looked towards Bubbles and bowed his head. "Ah so there you are. God's speed on your adventure"

He straighten his jacket and went on his way.

This is no fairytale.

"God's Speed love!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Him! This is not what we planned!"

**A boy stands alone.**

"Ehhh? What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't you dare stand in my way boy!"

**The antagonist snarls.**

"You never said we would kill anyone!"

**The lone boy stands firm**

"Boy. Know your place. I brought you back from that hellish void these very girls sent you and I can very well put you back there."

**He cackles.**

"But!"

**The boy pleads**

"MOVE BOY!"

**He goes to strike the final blow**

"NO!"

**The boy spreads out his arms making his final stand.**

"Fine."

**Impact.**

**Silence.**

"BOOMER!"

**||-Powerpuff Girls in Wonderland-||**

**|Blue's Story|**

After Bubbles collected herself, she continues on, that's all she could do.

The ants already left when Bubbles got up. She looked at the Brown Mantises corpse. His brother ate everything he could, include his three simple eyes in the middle of his face. Now just hollowed out holes that stared at Bubbles. His face was separated at the mouth where his brother peeled back the exoskeleton from his jaw to expose all of his meaty innards. Although now long gone. His brother made sure to eat all he could. His corpse looked like a Halloween costume that you could just crawl in.

Not being able to withstand much more of the sight Bubbles continued on with her journey.

'_Gotta meet up with Mr. Caterpillar, and fast. I want to get out of here!" _

The path became more crowded with foliage as she went down. She finally arrived to the edge of a pond. Although to her it seemed like a vast sea.

'_The path ends here! Where is he?'_ Bubbles started to look around. Then she saw a cloud of smoke emerging behind some blades of grass.

'_Please be something normal….. or a talking caterpillar! I'll gladly take either!'_

Bubbles pushed aside the grass blade to reveal a large red topped mushroom adorned with large white spots. On top of the mushroom was a beautiful caterpillar. His skin was various shades of blue with swirls of red. On his spine he adorned studded diamonds across. He appeared to be a sort of centaur, in the fact that his lower half was the body of a caterpillar but he had the torso and head of a man. He was adorn with many jewels and silks. He had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was delicate looking for a man, Bubbles would even go as far as to say pretty. His eyes were mesmerizing adorned with long lashes. His nose perfectly fit his face. His lips looked soft with a light pink texture. He was smoking a silver hookah, with a light blue tube and a crystal mouthpiece. He laid relaxed across the mushroom gazing solemnly towards the sky.

"And you might be?" The caterpillar spoke in a monotone voice without sending Bubbles a glance.

"UM! Eh..uh oh um!" Bubbles was surprised and could only stammer out sounds.

The caterpillar looked down at Bubbles, an eyebrow peaked in interest.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were simple."

Bubbles looked up at him, her face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"I'm not simple, I'm jus-"

"Oh look, it speaks…" He interrupted her and continued to look up at the sky.

'_It? Why you_!' Bubbles glared up at him. '_Why is he looking at the sky when I'm talking!'_

"Excuse me sir, I was told by Lady Rose to come an-"

"Lady Rose? Hmmmm she still alive huh?"

Bubbles was starting to get pissed to say the least.

"Okay listen here Mr. Caterpillar!" Bubbles shouted. He looked down at her, once again with one eye brow up. "I traveled really far, and my dumb legs hurt and my dumb stomach is hungry all because I had to meet your dumb face and and and-"

As Bubbles started to rip the bug man hybrid and new one, he started to saunter towards her.

"Your eyes are blue."

His face was inches from hers.

"Uhhh, yea?" Bubbles started to blush from the up close encounter. "What of it?"

"Hmmmmmmmm" He looked particularly bored but did not break eye contact.

'_What the heck...'_ Bubbles started to glare, refusing to break eye contact.

The stalemate lasted for another five good seconds before he huffed and went back to his hookah. Taking a drag he looked down at Bubbles.

"You're going to see the council?" He spoke as he looked towards the pond.

"OH! Uh umm yes! I am!" Bubbles sputtered, relieved and surprised that the conversation was finally steering in the right direction. "Lady Rose mentioned that you can hel-"

"And what if I do help you" Mr. Caterpillar took another drag and allowed the smoke to form circles as it left his mouth. "What will I gain? Besides you look perfectly fine the way you are."

'I'm not getting anywhere with this man…er caterpillar.' Bubbles thought as she looked down and sighed. "Well you see it would be more difficult for me to find the council being so small-"

"What's so wrong with being small?" He glared down at Bubbles.

"Eep! Nothing nothing at all… what I meant to say…" Bubbles looked down unsure of what to say. "I just miss being me…"

Tears started pouring down her face. "Gosh darn it! I shouldn't be crying. Buttercup is going to get mad at me!"

"Who's Buttercup?"

"Uh, *sniff* I'm not sure, but *sniff* it's someone I hold dear." Bubbles started wiping away her tears. When she looked up she saw a lime green silk cloth presented in front of her.

"Clean yourself up." The Caterpillar hand Bubbles the cloth. "The mushroom will help you."

*Blow* "Huh?" Bubbles looked up.

"The right side will make you bigger. The left will make you smaller."

"Um?" Bubbles moved towards the mushroom. "The right?"

"You claim to not be simple?" The caterpillar smirked down at Bubbles. She stuck out her tongue. "You eat a piece of the right, you grow bigger, you eat from the left, smaller."

She broke off a piece of the right, walked over and broke off a piece of the left. Looking down at the sponge like pieces she started to recall some sort of thought that red mushrooms are usually poisonous.

'_Well, it's not like I really have much to lose.'_

"Um! Thank you very much Mr. Caterpillar!" Bubbles bowed.

Looking bored he took another drag. "Uh huh… I do believe Lady Rose must've told you about the bottle?"

"OH! Yes! I almost forgot." Bubbles smiled sheepishly while giggling.

Mr. Caterpillar took another drag and flicked his wrist. The action caused blades of translucent grass to move, as if by magic, to the side. Revealing a bottle that was the size of a small ship to Bubbles.

"Oh wow!" Bubbles horridly approached the bottle and started to inspect it.

"So I suppose I should hop in, right?" Bubbles looked towards Mr. Caterpillar. He gave her a halfhearted smile and nod.

"I suppose a girl like you has places to go…" He took a deeper drag than before. Allowing the smoke to escape through his nose. "Forests, mazes, castles, council chambers, and of the sorts."

Bubbles started to climb into the neck of the bottle, which was a ways off the ground. She was struggling pulling herself into the bottle.

"You never told me your name…"

"Well you see…" Bubbles went to make a jump for the bottle but ended up sliding back out of it. "Ugh! I don't know it!"

Mr. Caterpillar looked at her with slight amusement. He laid his hookah's mouthpiece down and snuck behind her wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Eep!" Bubbles instantly froze, not being use to the sudden contact.

"Need help?" He murmured into her hair as he started to lift her into the bottle's neck.

"There you go…" He gently laid her down. He looked at the back of her neck and realized her neck and ears turned a bright cherry red. "Woah, even your ears turned red."

He lightly poked at her ears. Bubbles back shot straight up and she quickly moved to the end of the bottle. Clutching her ear. Face red from embarrassment.

"Huhhh? Why are you embarrassed…?" He looked at her with his same blank expression.

"Eh Ah-You! T-t-touched meeh-eh!" Bubbles stammered out, face getting redder and redder.

"Hmmmmm? Does being touched warrant you to act this way?" He tilted his head.

"I-I-I!" Bubbles couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. _'What? What? WHAT THE HELL!? Wait I shouldn't curse! BUT OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?'_

While bubbles continued her self-feud Mr. Caterpillar went down and picked up a gift wrapped box. He went back to the opening of the bottle.

"I have this for you…" She wasn't listening to him, she was still off in her own land. "Ignoring me, huh?"

'_I mean I guess it's not that big of deal?! RIGHT? OMFG! Why would he eve-'_

BAM!

Bubbles got a face full of blue wrapping and white ribbon.

"OW!" Bubbles held her nose which was the most irritated. "What was that for!?"

"It's for you." He gave her a 'isn't it obvious' look.

She looked at the box. It was neatly wrapped with a light blue wrapping paper with a diamond print, and white lace ribbon. It had a cream tag that said 'Open Me'.

"Ah! It's so pretty!" She looked up and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you so much!"

He gave her smile then went towards her.

"And you also get this." He brushed away her blonde bangs with cool fingers and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead.

Bubble's face went completely blank.

"A-aa-AH!" Bubbles face instantly flushed. She looked up towards him, frozen in her spot. "Wha-whe-Why?!"

He looked down at her and smiled. "It's a protection charm."

He lightly prodded the place his lips met her skin. "May good fortune meet you this journey and safety always guaranteed."

He rustled her hair before moving out of the bottle. "Don't open that until you think you need to."

She looked at him amazed. "Yes sir!" she yelled in glee while putting her hand up in a salute.

"Well" Bubbles looked up and smiled, "I must be off!"

"I suppose you should" He said before giving her another smile and waving. She waved back with much enthusiasm. He pushed the bottle out and sent it afloat.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" She shouted still waving with much gusto.

He nodded at her and replied.

"Thank you for visiting me…"

With that she was out of hearing distance. But he could still see waving.

"Be safe…"

His voice started to crack.

"Bubble's…"

He looked down and went back to his mushroom.

"God's speed."

He sighed solemnly and took another drag from his hookah.

With smoke and vapor flowing in all directions.

"God's speed."

Somewhere off in the dark woods a boy was found by the March Hare. Screaming and flailing about saving someone before its too late. No one could understand him, he was talking gibberish. He was throwing himself everywhere, trying to claw up towards the trees. Until he finally wore himself and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy. Still babbling

"You don't understand! She needs me" The boy's hoarse throat continues to scream.

"Who need your help dear boy? You're talking more nonsense than the Hatter, and that'd take a nickel and a dime hehe!" The Hare bellowed as he helped the boy up.

"She's scared and alone." The boy could barely talk anymore.

"Don't tell me you lost your lover boy. Hehe lost lovers in these woods will only bring torment and grief haha! Can't you imagine?!" The March Hare started to lead him. "Now come one boy! I have an invitation for tea with Hatter and I can't possibly be late, haha!"

"But…she needs help..." His voice croaked, his eyes showed confusion and stress.

"Come on boy! A good cup of tea will help you I'm sure, who knows! Maybe we'll find your lover on the way! Hehe sounds fun! OH LOST LOVER MEET US FOR SOME TEA PLEASE!" The March Hare sang as he hurriedly dragged the boy along.

"GOD'S SPEED YOUNG LOVER HAHA!"

He skipped as if he was drunk with happiness while the boy walked like he was drunk with a hangover.

"GOD'S SPEED HA!"

A/N: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this! This is one of my first fanfics so I would be more than happy to receive any constructive criticism!

Thank you again so much for reading this! If you really like follow it because my updates will be sporadic and it will make me so happy!

HAVE A NICE DAY! XOXO


End file.
